


The Lesser of Two

by chocolateflavoredcherrylips



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Constitutional Monarchy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Vegeta is Vegeta and so much more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateflavoredcherrylips/pseuds/chocolateflavoredcherrylips
Summary: Given a choice between Saiyajins and Icejins it was a no brainer.
Because they were Chikyuujins. Because this was what they were good at. Surviving. So they didn't fight when the Saiyans came for them.
So She didn't fight when He came for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning. This contains dubious consent; underage; smut. Dark smut.

_"Be strong... Survive"_

And she will. So any feelings of flight she has at the moment she tries to ignore. But the hammering of her chest, the coldness of her sweaty palm is a quest she'll have to fail.

Seconds drag on and her senses are heightened. She eyes the incense on the corner. She's almost sure it contains sense enhancing drugs. Before she could find out for sure she's suddenly rooted on the spot by heavy footsteps approaching.

He's coming.

Her heart rate doubled and it could burst out from her ears. She suddenly feels betrayed by the very organ.

_"Be strong... Survive"_

_"Yes..."_ she answers to the ghost of a conversation that seemed long ago. When was that again? The tent suddenly feels constrained.

She held her breath and closed her eyes tight. Grounding herself. Steady. Her father would always say when he would show her how to connect circuits.

_"Be steady and nothing will blow up. Alright?"_

_"Be strong... Survive"_

So many conversation all mashed up. Who said what. Which is which.

" _Alright_ " she answers still. She doesn't know to who she answers but she has to. Corners of her eyes heat up.

Steady.

Tears don't fall. She almost feels proud of herself. Almost smiles. Almost forget. Then she remembers.

She remembers all. Remembers everything. Never forget. Be strong. Survive.

She let out a long breath. She slowly opened her eyes and her heart stopped. Time stopped. 

He was standing infront of her. Dark. Curious. Cruel. With intentions. And she knows what those intentions are.

_"Be strong... Survive"_

 

_"Yes"_  she answers.


	2. The Curious Saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh the things he'd do to kill a cold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: insects; explicit langguage; wicked thoughts; underage
> 
> This story's pretty much finished. This was supposed to be 3 parts but it grew tails and heads on it's own. 
> 
> If you have any comments don't be shy. We're all a little masochist inside.

For all that he is, he is first and foremost a curious being. Being **Prince** is just next, contrary to what everyone thinks.

Fuck what everyone thinks.

So when he received intel that Frieza was heading to the East to conquer Chikyuu he was intrigued.

Intrigued and excited.

Excited with the prospect of ruining the Iceijin's plan.

And it seemed that the gods are infavor of his current plot against the most eccentric of the Colds.

He and his army of the most elite were heading North-East when they happen upon an Insectoid captured by Saiyan Scouts on a nearby stream.

They bound the Insectoid and prepared a bonfire.

They were gonna  **Eat** it.

It looked like an insect called Pashklong which is a Saiyan delicacy. It didn't matter that this one could speak, and it didn't matter that it spoke Standard. When it looks like food then it is food.

It's massive size was a bonus. More for everyone. No one kills anyone for food tonight.

But if your food keeps talking some are bound to listen. And it offered something that no Saiyan can refuse. A **challenge**.

It told them his name is Atla, a rebel from Arlia, exiled by their king, Moai, who was a corrupt and an abusive tyrant. The King was guarded by the strongest mutant Insectoids that nobody could defeat. It also guards the vault containing the **Otab** mineral.

Ah. The Otab. He heard of the mineral before. Unrefined Otab mineral was useless but hand it to the right alchemist and it turns into an indestructible armour.

Oh the things he'd do to kill Frieza...

But when they arrived he was met with a disappointment. Two disappointments. Two very weak disappointments. Two very weak but very scrumptious-looking Mutant Insectoids.

Later, he will find out that the bigger ones have a tangy taste, the medium sized are rather bland but their larvae... Well, those are the delicacies. Exquisite. That's according to his generals anyway- because he feels particularly queasy around worm-looking things. Not that he'd admit to it.

Needless to say they defeated the 2 Insectoid in a matter of minutes and freed the Arlians who prepared a feast mainly consisting of _**vegetation**_.

Saiyans are never picky with food, but they can all agree that something feels wrong about **consuming** vegetables.

Things seemed to be going perfectly.

Everyone was happy- he gets his Otab minerals and the Arlians got their freedom. Saiyans are creatures of their word. Their word is their honor. They don't break bonds unless of **certain conditions.**

And since Happiness is but an illusion, it was quickly shattered by an offhanded remark of the former Queen, who was Atla's lover stolen by the tyrant King.

To prevent it being used against them, Arlian rebel spies in the kingdom broke into the vault and managed to destroy half the Otabs with their sap before being caught by the guards. Turns out the impenetrable mineral had but _one weakness_ hidden within the Arlian's _salivary gland_.

Ah... certain conditions 

It was worth the trouble, his army had a feast of a now extinct delicacy.

And this is where the intel came to him about the Frieza's interest with a land in the East called **Chikyuu.**

It was just a few weeks away from Arlia. Chikyuujins were humanoid much like Saiyans. But that's where their similarities end. They had an existing **monarch** and a **President**. That for him did not make any sense. It's preposterous to think that a royal family do not rule the land where they are royalty. _What do they need a President for if they have a King?_

Good thing he'll be heading there to remedy that.

Now here he is, approaching the tent where his compensation awaited after the **fiasco** earlier. He makes sure to heavy his footstep for her to hear his approach. He wants her shaking by the time he arrives.

The first thing he noticed is the aroma, his Saiyan sense flaring to life, suddenly alert honed by instincts from battles.

Second thing he noticed was the hair. Now, he has gone to alot of places, seen alot of species, exotic, rare, alluring... he's seen alot of shades of blue as well, dark, light, metallic... But this Chikyuujin's hair was truly one-of-a-kind... -not his preferred shade of blue- but just the right kind he'd enjoy pulling while he rides her raw. Or fisting while he forces his cock deep in her narrow throat.

He smirked at that thought. He stopped short when he heard the female whispering. He glanced around the tent sure that if anyone was there he'd atleast sense it... or smelt it... He warily eyes the incense on the corner, it could possibly be a sense numbing chemical... ---he was about to find out when he heard her again.

Did she know he was here? Was she...

Was she giving herself a _motivational talk?_

Well this is sort of- peculiar.

With the speed of sound he appeared himself before her. It was then he noticed that she was wearing a sheer tunic. Nothing to hide from the imagination.

 **Clothed but bare.** His cock twitched.

And it was then he noticed her face. Her eyes were closed. But there was no denying it.

He is many things, really. He is cruel and merciless. He is bloodthirsty, arrogant and prideful. He has done so many despicable things in his life he is not proud of and one of which he'll be doing now.

The person infornt of him was a mere child. But he was gonna fuck her anyway.

Then she opened her eyes and he heard her heart stopped.

Blue eyes wide and innocent. And he never before realized how truly wicked he was until this very moment.

Oh, how he was going to defile her.

And wicked thoughts transform to a wicked face because it was evident on her expression that she sees his depraved mind. 

And now, where to begin...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just adopted a puppy. He's a handful. But thank God for Pavlov.


	3. Fucking Bloody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh a little blood, a little gore he prayed to the Saiyan gods...
> 
> Yet it seemed that "a little" to Saiyan gods translates to "a fucking lot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's lament: This took a while. Mainly because I kept interchanging the chapters. And re writing, editing, because this fic is an AU to an original fic I wrote eons ago... and the way this was rewritten was very much the same as the original. And I didn't want it to be because I'm thinking of publishing that as well. Maybe one day. 
> 
> Also--- we went on a road trip. Thought I could edit this during the ride but how could you draw inspiration for a darkfic when you're listening to Airsupply, the Beatles, Backstreet boys among other things. Now, don't judge. I thought nostalgia would be fun. Well it was. Until LSS happens. 
> 
> Also--- if there's something you'd want to point out (wrong spelling wrong)about this fic feel free comment. 
> 
> Trigger warning: gorge. Blood. Very graphic depiction of very gory things. Seriously if you have triggers this isn't the fic for you... now go watch Sesame Street--- like I do.

Loyalty was; is always his strongest suit. If the scar on his face is to be the indicator that is. And given their race's penance for food, fighting and bloodlust —in that order— he could say he has seen it all.

Warriors holding their own guts hanging from their abdomen in battle, charging at enemies with burning rage and battle cries. Burnt piles of armies they obliterated. Bloated; exploded bodies of peers and foes.

Brain matter on his **eldest's** long locks with a molar or two. He even saw one of the Generals give himself _**head**_ by a " _head_ ". Heard from the **Bald Saiyan** himself afterwards that the head belonged to a Queen he decapitated infront of her children— whom he also killed afterwards.

He couldn't blame the General much though, because Saiyans, after an intense battle, are overcome by bloodlust and the need to fuck and dominate.

That's why _life-mating_ are preceded by a ritual of carnage or violence. Even _casual_ _sex_ to relieve tension is often rough and bloody. Even when eating, the sight of a bloody nose is not out of the ordinary. Saiyans are bloodthirsty. Always --always looking for excuses to fight; to draw blood. To smell blood.

So to say that nothing much could really shake him ~~is very true~~ — up till this morning atleast.

Chikyuu isn't the first they have conquered. Chikyuu isn't the first that surrendered. The groan of displeasure from the lack of fighting by the soldiers could be heard by their ancestors from the afterlife.

Chikyuu is, to say the least, a **fucking drag.**

But in Chikyuu did he first flinch at the sight that greeted him in the Prince's tent.

He almost regretted his prayer for bloodshed this morning. **Almost**.

He was sprinting through the wasteland trying to burn the calories from their feast weeks ago. Who knew that **Insectisoid** had so much fats —and their larvae could trigger a stroke...

"Commander Sir! You are being summoned by the Prince to his tent." A foot soldier who was able to catch up with him while simultaneously catching breathe and fumbling a hand salute.

Pathetic. He wasn't even sprinting that fast and this fucking twit was out of breathe.

He scoffed to himself. Grunted an affirmation. Growled a threat to obliterate the foot soldier's pitiful existence if he were to stay within his vision in the next few second. To which the soldier, whose eyes almost bulged out of fear, knowing full well the scarred warrior's reputation, tripping once or twice from his own foot before being able to fly away.

Fucking twit. They don't even have proper foot coordination. Maybe he ought to end the fuck twit to save him from disgrace... but he can't. _Not_ _after_ _**Frieza**_... He bit his inner cheeks to draw blood, just to satisfy his wanton for blood. Fucking sissy foot soldier. Fucking boring drag of a fucking pathetic insignificant race.

But the void he was feeling earlier has now shifted. It's a sensation overdrive which is both lacking and satisfying. He could feel the air when it touches the tip of the hair on his nape send eletric shocks to his nerves frying his system stirring his libido to life but not enough to make him want to cum.

He knew it wasn't just the blood. It was what he is seeing.

He almost felt sorry for the Chikyuujin on the makeshift bed of stacked hay and stone. He knew this was female, despite the sensory overload from the mixture of blood, cum, sex, puke and piss. Those and the useless aroma from the incense which does nothing to hide the smell. Even a non- Saiyan from a mile away would know something amiss in this tent. Something terrible.

He also knew the Prince's preference. Though there were alot of speculation about his youngest and the Prince. Not that he'd give a fuck, but he himself prefer female only partners.

He does know some Saiyan participate in same-sex coupling since female Saiyans are, now, very few in number, and usually after a bloody fight those with very minimal self-control just fuck the next body to them. Male or female. Saiyan or non-Saiyan. Humanoid or non-humanoid.  
Alive or dead. Head or just body as long as there are still holes to fuck. And if there aren't, well just make one. Two. Or three.

What's ironic is that Saiyan customs are very conservative despite the gorriness. Same-sex coupling is taboo. You could fuck a rotting corpse but not a rotting corpse of a Saiyan. What he wouldn't do just to see the look on the Elder's wrinkled faces... But it doesn't fucking matter now does it? What he would do just to see another Elder's wrinkled face. How long has it been? It doesn't fucking matter does it?

The Prince, though, honors this age-old custom as he feels it is his responsibility to uphold them. Being royalty and all. _Being_ _all_ _that is Saiyan royalty_. To the Prince, it does fucking matter.

But he does know that his youngest and the Prince share very often.  
Especially when they are plotting. They concoct their most devious airtight strategy in the middle of a threesome. He knows this personally because he's been privy to some of it.  
He doesn't participate. Not that he's ever invited. Not that he'll agree to it since he's mated. Not that he'll agree to it even if he's not mated. It's just that, he doesn't like to share a plate when eating.

This broken creature infront of him was not shared though. This was all Prince. If it weren't for the wheezing sound he wouldn't know she was alive. She was on her stomach. Her head was hanging on the edge, her teal hair mated with dried fluids, chunks of it missing from bloodied scalp around her head. Her left arms hanging limply beside her head. Her right in an odd angle on the bed. He's sure it's broken from the shoulder joint. Her legs are folded under her spread wide. He couldn't see her cunt or asshole but he's sure she was fucked on both holes. Which made him wonder. The Prince doesn't like to swing in that direction.

"General, what took you so long?" The timber of his voice was low. Relaxed. Playful. Sated. Well-fucked.

The scarred General saluted with his hand fisted on his chest and kneeled with one knee, head bowed.  
"My Prince, you seemed to have enjoyed your compensation very thoroughly."

When the General looked up from his kneeling position the Prince was giving him a toothy smirk. White fangs showing. A glint in his eyes the General very familiar with. An image of 2 small Saiyans plotting a mischief while making him an unknowing accomplice flash briefly at the back of his mind. He knows that smirk alright.

Well atleast this place won't be such a fucking drag anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much? Is... is this too much? >_


End file.
